Obliviate
by mightymouse1900
Summary: Not HBP or DH compliant.  Hermione's parents are killed.  Severus is her escort from the Order. One-shot.   Rated M for a reason.


_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I will be gone for a few days. Dumbledore told me late last night that my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. I am okay but I have to attend to their funeral and make other arrangements. It is not safe for all three of us to go together so don't be mad... the Headmaster is right. I don't want my parents to have died in vain so your safety, Harry, is more important to me than it has ever been. I have an escort from the Order and I will return to you both soon and safely. Remember to study and take good notes for me._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

Harry and Ron re-read the letter in shock. McGongall and Dumbledore were watching them from the head table during breakfast and nodded to them. Neither boy noticed that Professor Snape was not at the head table. Ron had laid his head on his hands on the table trying to take in the news. He had almost lost his father last year to Nagini. He felt guilty that his parents were still alive.

Harry crumpled Hermione's letter in his hand in anger. He raised his head and focused his eyes on the enchanted ceiling trying to maintain his composure. Hermione was his friend; she was practically his sister, and they killed her parents because of that. She was now an orphan too, just like him. Harry felt sick to his stomach. "Gods Hermione," Harry thought. "I hope you are okay."

***  
"Are you ready Ms. Granger," Professor Snape asked? Hermione had met up with him in the Great Hall at 4 a.m. per Dumbledore's instructions. She hadn't gotten any sleep since she had been summoned to the Headmaster's office at midnight. She was on auto-pilot; numb and in shock. She hadn't cried or broken down; she had just asked a few questions including when she would be leaving. She wrote a short letter to Harry and Ron not wanting them to worry, and then she went back to her room, being careful not to wake Lavender or Parvati. She selected some clothes and shrunk them to fit into her backpack. She packed a few toiletries and her copy of _Hogwarts a History_ as well. As she was preparing to leave her room, she suddenly thought, "Identification!" Grateful she remembered, she quickly went to the chest at the foot of her bed and took out what she had nicknamed her "identity kit." Because of use of the time turner, Hermione was 18 years old now in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, even though she was just starting her sixth year and Harry and Ron were 16. She had never told them or her parents about her age difference. Her identity kit also contained all of her and her parents' financial and other personal information. Hermione came by her practical side very naturally. Her parents had made sure that she had this information since the first time she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She explained to Dumbledore that she would need to make arrangements for their estate and needed a witch or wizard who understood muggle ways to accompany her.

She sighed as she finished packing. She hadn't told anyone that she had been planning to alter her parents' memories this coming summer and hide them. She had come up with this plan while she lain in the infirmary healing from Dolohov's dark curse after the Battle of the Department of Ministries. While there was no physical scar, Hermione would get occasional phantom pain in her side. She realized that she was incredibly lucky to have survived. She understood then that "this" really was a war and that the dark would stop at nothing to defeat the light. Therefore, she had to be ready. Once released from the infirmary and back home, she had spent this past summer learning and mastering the complicated memory charms she would need, but she had decided to wait.

She thought, "If only I had gone ahead." "No," she told herself. "You can't think that way. That is just what Voldemort wants me to think...that I failed; that we will fail." Dumbledore had told her that her parents had been killed quickly and had not been tortured or disfigured. Hermione felt relieved. The Death Eaters assigned to the task were efficient.

She nodded to Snape and they walked quickly outside the castle toward the main gates. Hermione was grateful there was no moonlight tonight otherwise someone might have seen them leave the castle.

"Once we are on the other side of the gates, Ms. Granger, we will apparate to your parent's location. Order members have collected them and they are at a funeral home. Ms. Granger, you need to wear Harry's invisibility cape. My leaving the castle at odd hours can be explained. Yours however cannot."

Hermione nodded in understanding and Snape was grateful for her silence. Hermione knew that Professor Snape was a double-agent. He was on their side and risked his life daily for Harry's safety to gain intelligence on Voldemort's plans and to feed Voldemort and his Death Eaters misinformation when he could. She knew that Professor Snape did not particularly like her, Ron or Harry for that matter, but she was not concerned. He was a man with a mission bigger than being nice to students. Hermione did not wonder what his motivations were; any logical person could see that Voldemort was a mad man. So Snape had become a Death Eater when he was younger. Now that he was a grown man, and one of the most intelligent and logical she knew, she figured he had just realized how terrible the world would be if Voldemort won. She was thankful that a man of his skill and cunning was on their side, and didn't question it beyond that fact.

Stepping next to her Professor, she threw Harry's invisibility cloak over herself and disappeared. Snape put his arm around her waist for a side-a-long apparition. As the familiar wrenching sensation occurred, Hermione was glad that Professor Snape was with her. She knew he was a half-blood and had been raised in the muggle world. She figured that if there was some matter that she truly didn't understand as she settled her parents' affairs, he would provide solid counsel.

They arrived on a quiet street in Birmingham. There was a simple sign above the door that said "Rosedale Funeral Services." Hermione realized that they were not far from her home. She had walked past this funeral home several times in her life with her mom. "Not now, Hermione," she told herself as she felt a deep sadness start to overtake her as she thought of her parents. She removed the invisibility cloak. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped forward and up to the door. She opened it slowly and walked inside, Professor Snape following closely behind. An older man stepped forward and greeted them. "Ms. Granger?" At Hermione's nod, he continued, "I am Mr. Collins, Director here at Rosedale Funeral Services. Would you like something to drink?"

Hermione took in her surroundings. This was her first time in a funeral home, and she could see that it really was a converted house. "This room they were standing in would be a living room," she thought randomly. She removed her personal cloak and hung it on a nearby rack. Professor Snape followed suit and Hermione noticed that he was wearing black slacks and a Slytherin green sweater along with a pair of comfortable looking black cap-toe Oxford's. She bit back a small smile. Snape looked good in muggle style clothes.

"Mr. Collins, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Severus Snape. He is here to help me." "Severus", Hermione asked," would you like anything to drink?"

Severus looked at Hermione and merely raised an eyebrow at her referring to him as a friend and her use of his first name. He reached over and shook hands with Mr. Collins. "Do you have any tea?"

"Tea? Yes, yes of course, right this way." Hermione and Severus followed Mr. Collins down a short hallway and entered his office. "This could be a study," Hermione thought to herself. He sat behind his desk and poured them each tea. They each sipped quietly.

Setting down her cup, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Collins, I'm ready for us to discuss matters." Hermione didn't want to waste any more time than was necessary. She wanted to see her parents, take care of things and then get back to Hogwarts where both she and Severus would be safe.

After about an hour, all the details of the funeral were arranged. After she visited with them, Hermione wanted her parents' remains cremated. Hermione purchased some urns and cremation lots for her parents in Witton Cemetery. A short service would take place tomorrow morning. Getting up, Hermione and Severus followed Mr. Collins down the hall to a visitation room. There was a guest book outside the room for "Granger." Hermione knew that there were be no other guests. Her grandparents were dead and neither Hermione's mum nor dad had any brothers or sisters or aunts or uncles. It was just Hermione. She ignored the guest book and stepped inside the dimly lit room. "This could be a den or family room," she thought. She walked to her father first. Standing next to him, Hermione gently ran her fingers through the brownish gold hair around his temples that was starting to turn silver. She was grateful that he looked so peaceful. If she didn't know better, he seemed to just be sleeping. The Order had already taken care of the cause of death. In order to cover that the cause of their deaths was magical, Order members had helped the muggle police determine that the Granger's death as accidental due to carbon monoxide poisoning.

She reached down and held his hand for a bit, glad to see that he was still wearing his gold wedding band. He was also wearing a blue sweater and khakis... his normal attire when he was at home. Hermione leaned down and kissed his cheek. Standing, she wiped her own tears away, and then walked over to her mother. Her mom's dark thick curly hair was down which was unusual. Normally, she wore it pulled back to stay out of her way, much like Hermione had started doing with her thick curly hair. Hermione rubbed her mom's cheek softly. Her mom looked beautiful to Hermione.

Severus had never seen Hermione's parents before. He could see how Hermione favored both of her parents and wondered whether it was her father or mother that had given Hermione her amber colored eyes. Hermione's parents appeared to be older than Severus so he surmised that Hermione was a late in life baby for the Grangers. Severus grimaced slightly as he remembered when Dumbledore had notified him of his parents' deaths. Because Severus was still a student, Dumbledore had convinced the ministry officials working at that time to conceal the fact that Severus' father had stabbed his mother in a drunken fight and then stabbed himself. Severus' bitterness at his own upbringing plus the events with Lilly Evans had made him an easy mark for the Dark Lord. "The stupidity of youth," he thought to himself.

Returning to the present, Severus observed Ms. Granger and was surprised at her strength in this situation. He had imagined that she would be inconsolable by now, but she only occasionally wiped a tear or two from her cheeks. Secretly, he was glad. He wouldn't have been comfortable if he had had to comfort her.

Hermione quickly looked around and seeing that she and Severus were alone in the room, she took out her wand. "Seco" she whispered softly pointed at her mom's hair and a lock of her hair fell gently into Hermione's hand. She then repeated the process with her father. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small book. Opening the book, Hermione inserted the locks' of her parents' hair in separate sections and then put the book back in her bag. Severus was surprised to see Hermione actions. It was uncommon for witches and wizards nowadays, let alone a muggle-born witch to practice a wizarding funeral custom. He wondered if she would exercise the full custom and incorporate their hair in some sort of jewelry.

Wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands one final time, Hermione looked up at her Professor. "I need something to eat before we meet with the solicitor. Are you hungry?" she asked Severus. He nodded yes. "Then let's go. I know a good place near here," she said.

As they left Rosedale's, the sun was now up and the streets lively with commuters on their way to work. It was warm enough that they did not need their cloaks for the time being, so Hermione muttered "reducio" and placed both Harry's invisibility cloak and her cloak into her bag. She watched as Professor Snape put his shrunken cloak into his pocket. Walking quickly, it wasn't long before they were entering the doors of The Brass House. The delicious smells of breakfast, teas and coffee felt very welcoming to Hermione and she swallowed back the tears that threatened to once again fall.

Their appointment with the solicitor was in a few hours so they had plenty of time to eat. They ate in a comfortable but vigilant silence. They sat with their backs to the wall and kept an eye on every patron. Hermione did not expect her Professor to speak and she really didn't have anything to say, being lost in her own thoughts. While they ate, Severus took notice of Ms. Granger. "The brightest witch of her age," he thought. He did admire her intelligence and drive, but he could never show it. "She was saddled down by those two imbeciles," he thought uncharitably of Ron and Harry, "as well as the war." He wondered what she could achieve one day. Once Ms. Granger had learned that he was a member of the Order, she seemed to ignore any of his rebukes and insults in class regarding her skills or intelligence. She stayed focused on her work and tried to keep her friends out of trouble.

Truth be told, Severus felt sorry that her parents had been killed. If he had heard it, he would have warned the Order to protect them, but the Dark Lord's plans regarding the Grangers had not been made known in his presence. As she sipped her coffee and ate her breakfast, he wondered if she was angry at him or if she expected him to have been able to protect them somehow. If she did feel that way, she hadn't shown it at all. Severus had not been looking forward to accompanying Ms. Granger, but he agreed with the Headmaster's reasoning...he was the most likely one to be able to help her navigate muggle customs if she needed it and he could keep both of them safe until their return to Hogwarts.

The meeting with Mr. Henry, the solicitor, took several hours. Fortunately, Mr. Henry had the Granger's will which made clear that Hermione was the sole beneficiary and that Mr. Henry was to be the estate's executor. Hermione made clear that she wanted her both her parents' dental business and home sold. He had been surprised at her decisiveness, but Hermione had merely replied, "I am my parents' legacy and anything they wanted me to have, they have given it me already." Severus was startled by the maturity and wisdom of Hermione's statement.

Recovering quickly, Mr. Henry explained that he would need to probate the estate, and once that process was completed he would be able to move forward on all of Hermione's requests. In addition, Mr. Henry explained that Hermione was the sole beneficiary of her parents' respective life insurance policies. It was clear to Severus that once all matters were settled, Ms. Granger would be very wealthy. Hermione looked confused for a moment. "Mr. Henry, may I speak to Severus privately for a moment?"

"Certainly," he replied. Mr. Henry left the room quickly because Severus intimidated.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"How do I give him my Gringotts account? Do muggles know about Gringotts?"

Severus pulled out his wand. A shot of light went out quickly from is wand tip. Seeing her curious expression, Severus explained. "I sent a patronus to Ragnok, the Goblin, who works with Bill Weasley. Ragnok will know you because of your connections to the Weasleys and Ragnok will respond soon with Gringotts muggle contact information. You can give Mr. Henry that along with your Gringotts account number. You can instruct Mr. Henry that he can reach you through Gringotts. You can explain that you have what muggles understand to be a personal assistant. The Goblins magic is very powerful; they will be able to reach you no matter where you may be should Mr. Henry need you." Severus continued. "Later today, from our hotel room, you can send Ragnok more detailed instructions through owl-post. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied in a tired voice.

There was a slight knock at the door. "May I come back in," Mr. Henry inquired timidly.

"Yes," Hermione responded.

They wrapped up their business shortly thereafter. There were several hotels in Birmingham so when Severus asked Hermione where she wanted to stay, her reply was simple. "Close to the cemetery, please."

Heading over to the neighborhood near the Witton cemetery, Severus identified a modest hotel as a possibility. Approximately two blocks from the hotel, they scooted into a coffee shop. Severus asked Hermione to go into the ladies room and put on the invisibility clock. She did as he asked and then followed another woman out and stood next to Severus.

"I'm here," she whispered softly. Severus finished purchasing a bottle of water, snorting "muggles" under his breath while he did so. They walked to the hotel. Severus went in to check to see if he could arrange adequate security for them. While waiting for Severus, Hermione stood near the wall of the hotel, instead of the bench out front, so that no one would accidentally bump into her or try to sit on her. She let the sounds of the busy city day wash over her while she waited patiently. Eventually, Severus came out. She walked over to him, and coughed quietly to let him know that she was next to him. Severus nodded and said, "Stay close to me." He went to the registration desk and secured a large king suite on the top floor closest to the emergency stairs but far away from the elevators.

Once in the room, Severus put out the "do not disturb" tab, and closed and locked the door. Swinging his hand, the curtains closed. Hermione removed the invisibility cloak and turned on a lamp next to the couch. She sat down on the couch to watch Severus set powerful wards on the door and windows. He also added a silencing charm to the room. He did so silently and without his wand. Hermione made a mental note, "Learn how to do that."

Hermione had to admit that the room was comfortable. It had a couch, work table and TV in one part that adjoined with a room with the king bed as well as another TV. There was the typical large closet and bathroom as well.

"I'll take the couch, Professor," Hermione said. "Please don't argue," Hermione said quickly and plaintively seeing that Severus was about to object.

"You have been very kind to accompany and help me today. I am shorter than you and will be quite comfortable."

Standing with his arms crossed, a small smile flitted across Severus' face at her kindness, but he couldn't resist. "Ms. Granger, do you think I don't know how to transfigure the couch into a larger one or even a bed perhaps?"

At his familiar derogatory tone, Hermione put her face into her hands to hide her blush of embarrassment, and she started to chuckle. "Of course, Professor. I'm an idiot," she said laughing.

"Think nothing of it," Severus replied with a smile in his voice. "And thank you, Ms. Granger. I will do as you suggest."

"Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

"Until we return to Hogwarts, Professor, please call me Hermione."

"Okay Hermione. I guess you should continue calling me Severus then."

"Thank you."

Severus wasn't used to people being nice to him as much as Ms. Granger...Hermione was. "It's getting dark out, Hermione. Will you be okay here while I go out and get us dinner?"

"Of course, Severus. Get anything you like. I'm not a fussy eater." Hermione really couldn't imagine eating, but she didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"Don't open the door for anyone, Hermione," Severus said in all seriousness. "If anyone does knock, send me your patronus, and I'll apparate to you immediately. Hide yourself by wearing the cloak," he instructed.

"Of course, Severus. Constant vigilance," she replied earnestly.

"Yes, constant vigilance."

Hermione watched as Severus gracefully exited the room. She took off her shoes and with her legs underneath her, she reached over and grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV for background noise. She reached into her bag and enlarged some stationary and a quill. She started writing her instructions for Ragnok, the Goblin.

Severus reentered the room noiselessly, and was surprised to see Hermione staring into space absently rubbing the feather end of her quill against her lips. He ignored the pretty picture she made on the couch and stood there watching her and waiting to see how long before she noticed his presence. He has gotten them fish and chips and some sodas for dinner. It had taken him longer than he had expected because he made sure that no one was following him.

Hermione became aware of a delicious smell wafted through the hotel room. She looked up suddenly and exclaimed, "Severus, I didn't hear you come back."

"Obviously, Hermione," he replied dryly. "I have been standing here for several minutes to see how long before you became aware of me. You need to do better and always draw your wand until you are sure that the person in your space is a friend and not a foe," he said.

"Yes, of course, Severus. I cannot take my safety for granted" she replied in a chagrined tone.

He brought the food over to the desk and parceled out her serving and his. He floated her dinner and drink over to her on the coach and then came to and sat next to her on the coach with his dinner.

"I apologize Hermione. You've had a very tiring day; I don't mean to scold."

Surprised and touched, Hermione replied, "It's okay, Severus. I know that you are not scolding me, and you are right."

As Severus began digging into his meal, Hermione asked, "Severus, to whom do you think I should leave my estate?"

Her question surprised him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on my letter to Ragnok and it occurred to me that I should tell him, or tell Gringotts rather, who the beneficiary of my estate is. Do you have a beneficiary for your belongings?"

"I do," Severus replied while he continued to eat. "You should eat, Hermione. The fish and chips are very good."

Severus could see that she was brimming with curiosity, but she did as he instructed and started eating. Hermione was surprised that she ate everything. "That was delicious, Severus. Thank you."

Severus was starting to lose count of how many times Hermione had thanked him today. He had eaten everything too. She took her wand and said a cleaning spell and the plates and empty soda cans were immediately in the trash.

"Well," she asked. Severus hid a small smile. He knew from being her Professor for so many years that patience was not her strong suit, and he admired her waiting until they finished their meal to continue this questioning.

"To whom do you want to benefit from your estate, Hermione?" he asked her. At any other time, this might be a silly conversation to have given her youth. But they both recognized that with the war and with their particular involvement, there were no guarantees.

He watched Hermione as she considered his question thoughtfully. Finally, she answered. "Arthur and Molly Weasley." Her answer surprised him and he waited for her to explain. Seeing this, Hermione continued. "They welcomed me into their family, and Harry too. They give so much yet they don't have much." Severus nodded; it was common knowledge that the Weasley's were not rich. "It seems likely that some Weasleys, hopefully all mind you, will survive the war, and if I don't, this is a small way for me to thank them and give something back in return for all that they have given me."

"I can find no fault with your logic, Hermione," Severus replied. "When you finish your letter, leave it with me, and I'll see that it reaches Ragok."

"Thank you Severus."

They spent the rest of the evening chatting. Hermione had pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts A History_ and was asking him questions about the castle. Severus could sense that Hermione wanted to stay occupied but she needed to rest; tomorrow she would bury her parents.

"It's getting late Hermione," Severus said, noting the hour. "I'm going to shower and go to bed. Here is some Dreamless Sleep Potion if you want. I suggest that you take it. Good night, Hermione."

She took the potion bottle, and then looked up at Severus. "I'll shower in the morning. Good night Severus."

********

Hermione laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. The grief that she had kept at bay all day had started to gnaw on her. Hermione felt empty, alone and numb. She had stayed busy today, and thankfully, Severus helped her stay focused. But now, in the silence and stillness of the dark hotel room, she could no longer bear the isolation; she needed desperately to connect.

She heard Severus snoring quietly in the other room. After a moment, she stood up, and in her soft gold nightgown quietly walked into the room where Severus was sleeping.

He was on his back, with one arm thrown over his eyes. He was not wearing a shirt, but still had on his slacks and socks. Like her, he had the TV on for background noise. She stood next to the bed looking at him. In the flickering light, Hermione could see his dark matted chest hair. She could also see some scars on his torso. When she reflected on his kindness to her all day, she just wanted to be close to him some more.

She climbed into the bed next to him and laid on her side looking at him. She froze when he shifted lowering his arms from his eyes to his side. Without thinking, she cast a wandless binding spell on Severus. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop; she was overcome. She cast a warming spell on herself so that when she touched Severus, her cold hands would not wake him. She reached out her hand, and touched his arm softly, gently stroking up to his shoulder and then down to his wrist. He stirred but did not awaken, so she continued her exploration. Soon, she had unfastened his slacks and reached her hand inside. With her fingers around his cock, she squeezed gently, and then pulled his cock up and down slowly with her hand. Severus shifted in is sleep and his slight snores were replaced with soft groans. Hermione continued her ministrations feeling him harden under her touch. He felt big.

Hermione didn't have much to compare him to. She wasn't a virgin. She had had sex with Victor Krum in her fourth year. They had only been together a few times - each time had been awkward and quick. Hermione had ended it, telling Victor that she just wanted to be friends much to the relief of both of them.

Hermione slid her body down closer to Severus' crotch. She wanted to see him. Making sure his fly was fully open, she gently pulled his erect member out of his pants. She leaned over and took the tip of his penis in her both, sucking gently. It was long and thick and Hermione could see the veins straining on the sides. He had a beautiful penis. Then she opened her mouth wider and took his cock into her mouth.

Severus' groans of pleasure woke him. "What?" He was confused. He was in a hotel room and he couldn't move! Ugh.. a wave of intense pleasure hit him again, and he looked down. "Good gods, Hermione want are you doing?" he exclaimed. Hermione Granger was in his bed, in her nightgown and she had his cock in her mouth.

Hermione looked up when Severus spoke and used her tongue to lick his entire length slowly. He groaned even louder. She looked at him, and he was stunned "Ms. Granger," he cried out wanted to thrust into her mouth but not able to, "stop this at once! "This is wrong," he said groaning huskily.

Letting him go, Hermione sat up and pulled her nightgown off over her head. She then said "divesto" and Severus found himself naked too. Hermione smirked, glad that the spell that Victor taught her worked. He was pale, lean and muscular. She could see some faded scars on his torso. Hermione thought he was beautiful, and she felt desire flame through her. She leaned back over him and as he felt her soft curls brush against his skin, she took him again in her mouth. Severus could smell her arousal and he stared as she started rubbing herself between her legs as she continued to give suck and lick him.

Severus had suffered through torture at the hands of the Dark Lord, but this has to be the sweetest torture he had ever endured. He knew he should try to put a stop to this but he also remembered what devastating grief was like. After Lily died, he spent more than a week at the brothels in Knockturn Alley trying to get rid of the numbness.

"Hermione, please..." he called softly to her.

"Please what, Severus," she replied lustfully as she continued to stroke herself and him.

Gods, Severus could feel he was losing all good sense; he just wanted to touch her. Before, he could say anything else she moved and was now straddling him.

"Severus, I need you."

"Hermione, you will regret this in the morning," he pleaded with her. "I'm a Death Eater; I hate everyone; everyone hates me; you will see this as a horrible mistake!"

"Severus, I won't," she responded. "Yes, you are a Death Eater but you are one to fight against a mad man. This may be only for tonight, but I won't regret it; I won't regret you."

He watched as she cast a silent contraceptive spell and he held his breath in anticipation as she slowly slid down taking him inside her core. They both hissed at the contact. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Severus stretching her; she had never felt so full. Severus closed his eyes as her lush, tight heat enveloped him.

Gods, she felt amazing.

Hermione started to slowly ride Severus, up and down, taking him further and further into her. She leaned down and ran her hands over his chest threading her fingers in his chest hair and squeezing. They both moaned.

Severus wanted to touch her so badly. In the light cast by the TV, he could see her smooth, pale skin, round, firm breasts and hard nipples. A slight sheen of sweat was starting to appear on her skin, and she was biting her lower lip. He wanted to lick and taste her. "She is beautiful," Severus thought watching her breasts bounce. Soon her fingers were at his lips and he opened his mouth and started sucking. He could taste her.

"Hermione, release the spell. I need to touch you," Severus cried. "Finite incantem" she said softly, and Severus felt the spell lift. Severus gripped her hips with his hands Her skin was so soft. Hermione was leaning forward, worshipping his nipples and the scars on his torso with her lips and tongue.

He ran his hands around her bottom and squeezed in synch with his thrusts. With each one, Hermione moaned her pleasure and the walls of her vagina contracted as she continued to ride him. He ran his hands up her smooth back and when he reached her breasts, he cupped them in his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples. He felt goose bumps break out over her skin and was amazed at how responsive she was to his touch. He started licking and sucking her nipples. He bit her nipple gently and he felt Hermione's muscles flex around his cock and they moaned in unison with pleasure.

"Oh Severus," Hermione cried out. She wanted to go faster but she wanted this to last as long as possible.

It was has if Severus read her mind. Severus flipped them and felt Hermione's legs move to wrap around his waist and her hands find purchase on his shoulders and wound her fingers in his silky black hair. He continued to lick, suck, and taste her as he controlled the pace. "Tsk, tsk, Hermione, patience, my love, patience," he chided her gently before moving his hand and seeking out her clit. . At first contact, Hermione's eyes flew open and she gasped. "Severus, please," she begged, "more, please."

Severus moved so that Hermione's legs were resting on his shoulders. She flung her hands above her head lost in the sensations. From this position, he looked down and watched his cock slide deep in and out of her and saw that she was now looking too holding on tightly to his forearms, with a look of pure lust on her face. They were both moaning with each thrust now, and Severus could hear hear and feel the tension rising in Hermione. He started thrusting faster and faster while his fingers, slick with her wetness, rubbed and stroked her bundle of nerves. He could feel her starting to come undone and he watched as she came. Her body tensed up and almost bent in half and then she threw herself back as the pleasure cascaded through her. Severus didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful. Her cheeks and chest were flushed a beautiful color and her eyes were closed as her grip on arms. Her muscle contractions pulled him over the edge too and he shuddered as he exploded inside her.

He was focused on catching his breath and didn't notice her crying at first. He slowly slid out of Hermione and gathered her into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. He held her in his arms rocking her gently, kissed her forehead and the tears from her cheeks repeatedly, and whispered "let it out" over and over again comforting her during her storm of grief.

Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms and he drifted off too.

Severus woke up to find Hermione cupping his face in her hands. He watched as she slowly pulled him towards her so she could kiss him. He was hard again and thrust against her pelvis. Feeling his desire, she moaned against his lips and then crushed her lips against his. It had been years since he had kissed a woman. She licked his lips until he opened his mouth to her and then she thrust her tongue inside and started to slowly explore. They kissed and explored each other's mouths languidly for awhile. As their passion grew, Severus gathered Hermione to him and pulled her leg over his waist. Hermione reached down and guided him to her entrance. "Take me now, Severus." He plunged into her, and they both cried out in pleasure. Hermione grasped his buttocks trying to pull him as close as possible. Unable to restrain himself, he plunged into her as hard and fast as he could. Their passion grew until their cries of pleasure were mingled and they came together.

For the rest of the night, during periods of rest, their hands took turns exploring the other, before they started all over again.

*******  
This morning had been achingly tender. They had awoken tangled up in each other, and soft kisses had turned quickly into a blazing inferno. They reluctantly got up and showered together exploring their bodies with, communicating the depth of their feelings not in words but rather through meaningful touches. They both dressed quickly, and with a quick kiss good-bye, Severus had gone out to get them some sandwiches.

Hermione worried her bottom lip as she thought. Last night had been an epiphany. She had thought it would be wrong, but everything felt so right. Severus had been everything Hermione had needed. He was simultaneously passionate and tender. He was fiercely intelligent, brave, and courageous, and in this stupid war, he was putting everyone else's needs before his own.

"He should be worried for himself," Hermione realized. If Voldemort learned of Severus' night with her, Severus would be killed. When a sick feeling of despair washed over her at the thought of his death, Hermione knew in that moment that she was in love with him and also knew what she had to do to protect him.

She waited behind the hotel room door under Harry's invisibility clock. When Severus entered the room, she pointed her wand and said, "Petrificus Totalis." Severus fell to the ground with a shocked look on his face.

"Severus, love, I'm sorry. I am doing this for your safety. I am in love with you." Hermione knew that Severus could hear and understand her even though his every motion was frozen. "When the war is over, come back to me Severus. Come back to me," she whispered. Then, she started the complicated memory charms that she had planned for her parents.

*********  
Harry had been worried about Hermione as she had acted oddly for the first few weeks after her parents' funeral. Now, things were back to normal. "Seriously, you cannot expect me to do your homework. Do your essays yourselves!" she yelled at them as she gathered her books and went to her room.

*******  
Hermione worried about Severus constantly, but judging from his constant sneering, constant insults, and constant favoritism for Slytherins, her spell had worked. He didn't remember _their_ night. In private, she worked on her Occulmency skills so that she could protect him further.

******  
Hermione was glad that Ron was dating Lavender Brown. Lavender was sweet and it was obvious to Hermione that she adored Ron. Hermione made a point to let both Ron and Lavender know individually that she was happy for them. Ron seemed a little put out at first. He admitted to Hermione that he had a crush on her. Hermione hugged Ron. "That's not our future, Ron. Ours is better. I love you, just like I love Harry, like my brother. The two of you are the only family I have now that my parents are dead. You two are the most important people in my life." Hermione winced internally at this white lie. Severus' well-being was always on her mind, but she had no hope of a future with him as she could not foresee ever reversing her charms. Focusing instead on what she could do, Hermione worked very hard in secret in the Room of Requirement on healing potions and antivenin for Ron and Harry. She wanted them to be prepared for any possibility.

******  
She had been just as shocked as everyone else when Severus killed Dumbledore, but Hermione didn't lose faith; Severus was on the side of the light and that one day they would understand his actions.

She thought of him constantly when they were on the run hunting for Horocruxes. When Bellatrix was torturing her, she reminded herself that Severus had endured this and more for the greater good. Thoughts of their night together helped comfort her when she was healing.

When the final battle was over that horrible day in May and Harry defeated Voldemort, Hermione's primary thought was "Where was Severus? Did he survive?" She broke down and cried with relief when Harry told her and everyone about Snape's memories and that he was a hero. He was in St. Mungo's, recovering from Nagini's bite. Harry had administered all the healing potions and antivenin he was carrying when he discovered Severus in the Shrieking Shack. When Harry told Hermione later that day that Snape still loved his mom, Hermione's heart broke. She hadn't known.

******  
It was a sunny day in August and Hermione was at the Burrows babysitting Teddy. Everyone was getting ready for Harry and Ginny's wedding in a few days. Teddy was a handful, but she loved her nephew dearly. Teddy was chasing Hermione and to his great delight "catching" her. They were frolicking in the grass unaware that they were being watched.

Hermione was surprised when Teddy turned his hair straight black and his eyes black. He looked like a tiny... "Severus," she gasped. She picked Teddy up slowly and used the motion to disguise pulling out her wand. When she turned to face him, with Teddy in one arm resting on her hip and her wand in the other, she asked, "Friend or Foe?" He looked thinner than she remembered, but other than that, her Severus was here. Tall, lean, incredibly masculine and alive - even with an ugly red scar slowly fading on his neck.

Severus stood and looked at Hermione as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was thinner than he remembered and tinier too. But her face had matured, and she looked glorious as the protective lioness, and echoes of that day when he scolded her to be vigilant came back to him.

He continued to approach her, and he could see she was breathing heavily trying to cover some sort of emotion.

He stopped in front of her and said softly, "I'm glad to see you remember my lesson in constant vigilance, Hermione."

Ever since her spell, she had been Ms. Granger.

"Severus, you came back," she breathed. They were both unaware that they had an audience. Harry and Ginny watched from the house door. "What's happening, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

Severus reached a hand out and cupped her cheek as she lowered her wand. "We have a lot to discuss, Hermione, not the least of which is you altering my memories." She couldn't look away from his eyes. They were filled with such warmth that Hermione felt herself starting to hope.

"I did it to protect you," Hermione rushed to explain. "If Voldemort found out what happened, your life would have been in danger..." Teddy started fussing in her arms wanting to be put down. Hermione set him down not noticing that he ran straight for Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, I have did you mean what you said?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she replied softly. She met his gaze and said, "I do love you Severus."

Harry and Ginny gasped at these words. They looked at each other in wonder and both mouthed, "What? When?"

"But," Hermione continued, "I know that you love Lilly, so don't worry about me, Severus. All that matters to me is that you be happy. You don't owe me anything," she said solemnly, looking down as she finished speaking. That was the hardest thing that she had ever had to say, and Hermione was amazed that she said it without her voice cracking with the despair she felt.

Severus stared at her in disbelief. This woman was astounding. She snuck up on him figuratively and literally.

After he shared his memories with Harry in the Shrieking Shack, Hermione's memory charmed failed. Severus was overwhelmed with memories of her and their night together as well as the next day when she stunned him and began the memory charm. He felt love and belonging wash through him as he lay in the Shack especially when she said "I love you," and asked him to come back to her.

As he recovered in St. Mungo's, Severus was skeptical. Severus had been hurt deeply by Lilly. He knew that night with Hermione had been life-altering for him, and he suspected for her, but he never got a chance to talk to her about his feelings. The first time he knew was a grief reaction. But in consoling her, he found himself consoled and cared for. What if Hermione just said she loved him because her head had been turned by the sex? It hurt Severus to even consider that. So, from his hospital room, he started to spy on her.

Harry was a regular visitor, so Severus asked about Hermione from time to time, and always casually. Severus found out from Harry that she had brewed the potions which had saved him; that she was not attached and hadn't even dated anyone that Harry was aware of; and most importantly, that she had been the only one to defend him after he killed Dumbledore. It had been hard for Harry to tell Severus how easily he had believed in his guilt, so Harry didn't see the incredulity and joy flash across Severus' features that day.

Hermione meant what she had said: she didn't regret him; and even more, she believed in him.

At first, Severus was hurt that she didn't come to visit, but then he realized that she didn't know about her charm failing. She wanted to protect him and didn't want him to feel obligated to her. Since she didn't know the charm had failed, Severus realized that he was free to figure out what he wanted.

He wanted Hermione and he wanted everything with her. Unable to contain himself any longer, he reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. When she looked up, he leaned down and kissed her, not tenderly, but possessively. "You are mine witch," he said for her ears only as he planted small soft kisses along her jaw line and throat. Severus felt her hands move up to his shoulders and her hands thread themselves in his hair. Exultation ran through him when she grabbed his hair and pulled his face back to hers for another kiss. Hermione poured all of her love and desire for this man into this kiss. He took it all and then returned it with his own. When they were done, they both were breathing heavily as their foreheads touched and simultaneously they both began to smile.

"Hermione Granger, I love you too. I loved Lilly at one time yes, but I have loved you since that night in Birmingham. I don't want to waste any more time. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy filled Hermione's eyes. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes!" she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hugging each other, laughing and kissing, Hermione thought of her parents briefly, and she knew in her heart that they would approve.

"Should we plan a double wedding?" Harry called out to them, his arm wrapped around Ginny who was now holding Teddy.

"Yes!" both Severus and Hermione called out in reply.

The End 


End file.
